


<2woo au> the fifth member

by yjshoe



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, chamhwi is my softest ship, fluffy woong, i love ab6ix, i miss 2park, i need daehwi in my life, i want dongpaca as my parents, lowkey angst, soft woojinie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe
Summary: Park Woojin and Jeon Woong are ex lovers. They broke up because Woojin joined Produce101 Season 2 with Lee Daehwi, Im Youngmin and Kim Donghyun. He made it to the final line up and debuted with Wanna One.He acted like he never knew Woong, he didn't contact him during the survival show and during his promotions with Wanna One. After Wanna One disbanded, they returned into their respective companies.Brand New Music ent. is planning to debut a five membered new boy group so they decided to choose another trainee that will debut with them— it was Jeon Woong.How will Woojin cope with his ex who's in the same group as him?





	1. jeon fucking what!?!?!

"Maybe we should add a new member because to be honest, I still feel that we are still lacking. We need a new member to fill up that space. What do you think?" Donghyun hyung seriously asked us. 

We let out a deep sigh. This is very hard to decide because we all know that people are anticipating Brand New Music New Boy Group. They are expecting a four membered final line up so I was hesitating about adding a new member. It will be a big burden for him because the four of us is already known. 

Daehwi and I won at the survival show called Produce 101 so we got the chance to debut as Wanna One members, while Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung both debuted in a duo sub unit called MXM. 

"Well, it's very risky." Youngmin hyung said, the nervousness is very obvious in his voice. He's the leader so I thought he was very pressured right now. 

"Do you have trainees in mind?" Here's Daehwi asking the real question. He's just 18 but he is very straightforward. He's not afraid to voice out what's in his head. 

"I don't know if y'all know him, but do you know Woong? He's the trainee who helped us during MXM final concert. He's a fast learner." Donghyun hyung carefully said. 

Wait, what—

"Oh, right! Woongie hyung?" 

"You mean, JEON Woong?" 

I almost choked on my Iced Americano as soon as I heard his name. 

Jeon fucking what?!?! 

"Woojin, what's wrong? Do you know him?" Youngmin hyung asked. 

"Nope, this is the first time I heard his name." 

I lied. 

Of course, I know him. I know him very well. 

Daehwi was staring at me as if he was scanning my internal organs. Then he smirked at me. Okay what the fuck? Daehwi is giving me goosebumps. Does he know something? That kid knows EVERYTHING. 

"So what do you think? Youngmin hyung and Daehwi already know him. He's friendly so I am positive Woojinie and Woongie hyung will get along fast." 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine with that."


	2. welcome to my fucking hollywood

"One week will be fine, right?" 

WHAT

CEO Rhymer gave us one fucking week to practice with Woong hyung and he'll decide if he'll debut us as a four member group or let Woong hyung debut with us if we show him a great performance. 

But seriously? One week. ONE WEEK? 

"Let's call Woongie first." Youngmin hyung said. 

"You have his number?" I asked, oh my  
god why am i so dumb

"Of course." 

I nodded and I saw Daehwi eyeing at me again. What's wrong with this kid? 

"What?" 

"Nothing." He playfully smiled at me. I swear to god, Lee Daehwi. 

"Yeobosewoong?"

Fuck. Control yourself, Woojin. 

"Hahaha, cutie." I almost glared at Donghyun hyung. 

What's wrong with me, fuck it. 

YM: Hello.  
JW: Yes, hello~~~  
YM: Woongie, what are you doing?  
JW: I'm now at the practice room. 

Wow, he's really hardworking. 

YM: Oh. Uhm, we told the CEO that we want to debut.. with you. 

Why isn't he answering? Did he hang up? Did we startle him? Why am I missing his voice? God. I miss him— whoah what

YM: Uh, Woong-ah. Are you still there?  
JW: Yes, h-hello.  
YM: CEO Rhymer gave us one week to practice.  
JW: Really? Hyung, I will work really hard. Aaah, I think I'm going to cry. 

Can I get out? I need some fresh air. I feel like something is choking me. There's a lump in my throat. 

YM: Let's meet later. 

WHAT THE— I am not ready for this. I felt like my body was frozen. I can't move, what the heck. Are they torturing me? 

JW: Okay hyung, thank you!  
YM: And we'll introduce Woojin to you. You guys haven't met yet, right?  
JW: Eh? See you later hyung~~~  
YM: Ne ne neee~ 

I really want to curse Youngmin hyung right now but I'm too weak to speak. 

How can we meet later? It's clear that he wants to avoid me. And I don't have the balls to face him either. 

After we broke up, we never spoke to each other again. As in, never. 

— — —

"I'm not feeling well." 

"Woojin-ah, are you alright?" Youngmin hyung placed his hand on my forehead, like checking my temperature. 

"I'm just dizzy, can I go home? I want to rest." I lied again, we are on our way to meet Woong hyung in our usual meet up spot : ) Our favorite samgyup place,where we celebrated our 8th monthsary. These hyungs are really torturing me! 

"Running away will not solve anything." Daehwi muttered. 

Ah, he really knows something. 

"What do you mean, Hwi?" Donghyun hyung heard him. 

"Oh, I was singing." Daehwi said while looking at me. 

"Title?" I asked annoyingly. If he knows something, why can't he just shut up? 

"Welcome to my fucking Hollywood" 

THIS BITCH. 

"Language, son." Youngmin hyung please save me. 

"Woojin, let's meet Woong first. I promise after we talk, you can go home early. This is a very sensitive topic so we need you there. Please?" Youngmin hyung's voice became soft, I really can't resist this alpaca when he's talking gently to me. 

"O-okay." 

The place is just walking distance from our company. And thank God that Woong hyung is still not there, what a relief. Donghyun hyung ordered Samgyupsal and five bowls of kimchi fried rice. This is Woong hyung's favorite combination. 

"Wooooongie hyuuuuunnngg~~~"

I froze again in my seat. 

"Hiiii guuuuys!"

Good thing I am not facing him because I assume my face is red as fuck. I can't even breathe properly. 

He was about to sit beside Daehwi but Youngmin hyung pointed the vacant seat beside me. Wow Youngmin hyung. 

"Woong-ah, this is Woojin. Wooj, this is Jeon Woong. Uhm, I hope you'll get along well." Youngmin hyung please please please. DON'T MAKE US SHAKE EACH OTHER HANDS. 

"Hi, Jeong Woong imnida. It's nice to meet you." 

I really love it when he's naturally pouting when he's saying his name. wOoOoOonG. 

"Hello. How old are you?" 

WOOJIN PLEASE, WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB? This is our first meeting after we broke up, that was almost three years. And the first thing I said was how old are you??! Where did my dumb brain go? 

"I'm twenty three years old." He answered cooly. 

How can you look at me in the eyes without getting awkward? You have changed. You're not the transparent Jeon Woong I used to know. 

"I'm twenty one. Yeah." 

I am really uncomfortable right now but I need to talk to him or else they'll notice how awkward I am. 

"Hyung, are you twenty one? I thought you're already twenty two?" I swear to God, Lee Daehwi.

"I'm twenty two." Donghyun replied too. 

"How about Youngmin hy—" 

"Stop. Right. There. Lee. Daehwi." 

Youngmin hyung is the oldest among us and he really hates it when someone is exposing his age. 

We all laughed at our leader's reaction. Woong hyung has a habit of hitting the person next to him while laughing. So he accidentally hit me in the arms. I was startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Hahaha." 

Even my laugh sounds so fake and awkward what the heck, I wanna go home. 

But I have to admit. I missed you, Woongie hyung.


	3. woong's pov

< w o o n g >

I really can't express through words how happy I am right now. 

After three years of my hardworks, it is finally paying off. This has been my dream since I was 12.

"We told the CEO that we want to debut with you."

"We told the CEO that we want to debut with you."

"We told the CEO that we want to debut with you."

I smiled like an idiot again, it's been three days since they told me that they want me to debut with them and now, we are practicing the famous Hollywood. 

"Hyuuuung, can we please rest? I am really tired. I think I might collapse if we'll continue practicing." Daehwi begged him. 

"Okay. We'll take a rest. Just one last practice." He said coldly. 

"Wooooong hyung, can you please tell him that we're really tired to practice? I'm running out of breathe." Daehwi looked at me with his begging eyes. 

"Woojin, let's call it a day." Youngmin hyung finally spoke up. 

"But—" 

"Woojin-ah. Please, let's just rest. I know you're very tired too." I finally had the courage to speak to him. 

"O-okay. I'm sorry. You know CEO Rhymer, he's anticipating that we'll perform a perfect performance on Sunday. We need to meet his expectations that's why I want us to practice hard. But okay, let's just continue this tomorrow." Woojin let out a deep sigh. 

I know him. He's very pressured right now. 

"Woojin-ah, I am confident that we will do well. So don't worry." Dongyun flashed his sweetest smile on Woojin. 

"See you all tomorrow guys! Rest well tonight because tomorrow will be a tough day." 

— — —

It's already 3 o'clock in the morning and I am here outside their apartment, staring at their doorbell. 

"What am I even doing here?" I muttered. 

Should I text him? Or maybe I should just leave this infront of their door. 

"Ugh, damn it." 

I unlocked my phone and searched for Woojin's number. I know he's still awake. 

"Hello?" 

"Wooj." 

"Hyung?" 

Someone please remind me why did I call him

"Come outside" I was trying really hard to sound cold. I don't want him to think that I'm still affected, tho I still am. 

"Now?" I almost laugh at his voice. I can imagine his shocked face. 

"Yeah, I'm freezing." 

He hung up his phone abruptly.

1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... 4 minutes... 5 minutes... 

What the? Why isn't he coming out? Is he going to ditch me??? 

3:26AM

"Hyung!"

Whoah. He has three coats on his arms... and a lots of hot packs.

"Really, Park Woojin?" 

"You said you were freezing!"

I miss our petty fights, Wooj. 

"Anyway, what brought you here? It's almost 4am." His expressions changed. From soft and gentle, to cold again. 

"I know you're pressured and stress right now so I bought you fish cakes and banana milks. It helps you to relieve your stress right?" I replied. 

"Thanks, Woong hyung. Ah, wear this coat and take this hot packs, but promise to give it back tomorrow, okay?" 

"Well, if you insist. Thank you Woojin. Goodnight and please sleep well." 

I was about to turn my back in him but he suddenly pulled me for a hug. 

"Woo... " 

It's been three years since he last called me that name. 

"Woojin, let go." 

"I miss you, Woo." I felt something warm in my shoulders. 

He's crying. 

"Woojin..." 

"I'm really— sorry for—every...thing." He said between his sobs. 

"We just met again after three years and it's still early to talk about it. Woojin, go back inside." 

"I'm sorry hyung." He's resting his head on my neck. I miss his smell, I miss everything about him. 

"Go back inside." 

— — — 

< 2 0 1 7 >

"Woo... " 

"Yes, babe?" 

He's walking towards me. My boyfriend looks really handsome :(( He's just wearing a black t-shirt and a sweatpants, it suits him very well. 

I know something is bothering him. I know he wants to say something. I know him too well. 

"Uhmm... I'm going to join Produce 101 Season 2" Woojin said carefully. 

Oh. 

That survival show. 

I know I should be proud of him because PD101S2 will give you a high opportunity to become famous or to debut in a 100% successful group. But why am I tearing up??? 

"Woo, please don't cry." Woojin wiped my tears off with his hands. 

"I'm so— I'm so proud of you, babe." 

"Babe, you know the rules right?" Woojin, please. Don't. 

Do not continue whatever you want to say. I don't wanna hear it. 

"I love you, Woojin. I love you so much. You know that." 

"I really love you too but we need to do this. Babe, please. We need to follow the rules." Woojin started tearing up too. I don't want to see him crying. 

Seeing him crying is my weakness. 

"Woong hyung, let's— let's break up."

Hell no. 

"No, please I'm begging you. Woojin please." I desperately held his hands. They're so warm. 

I don't think I can let go of his hands. I don't want to let go. I will never let go. 

"Let's just be careful, okay? Let's just hide our relationship, but please... I don't want us to break up. I can't let that happen." 

"I love you, Jeon Woong hyung." 

He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me aggressively. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. I'm running out of breathe but I can't stop kissing him, because who knows? Maybe this will be our last kiss. 

Tears are still falling down. He wiped again my tears, but this time, he was using his lips. He's kissing every tears falling from my eyes.  
I know how much he loves me, but rules are rules. I can't let his dreams ruin because of me. 

We really love each other but maybe this is not the right time for us. 

I will wait for him. 

I know he'll come back to me after the survival show ends. 

"I love you, Wooj" 

"I love you too, Woo."

———

The moment I got into my room, I covered myself with a blanket. 

I thought his presence won't affect me anymore, but I was wrong. 

I know I should be angry at him because he didn't contact me for years, but I can't. 

"This is so... unfair." 

I was already doing fine. 

I was already okay. 

It was only a hug.

But he managed to destroy the wall I built for years just because of a one fucking hug. 

Why are you doing this to me, Park Woojin?


	4. D-DAY

"Woongie hyung!" 

"Yes, Dongdongie?" I smiled at him even though I'm really nervous. 

Please God, I really want to debut with them. 

Donghyun suddenly hugged me and whispered... 

"Let's debut together."

I hugged him back, trying my best not cry. 

After three years of practicing alone in this lonely room, this is the first time someone said "let's debut together" to me. 

"What is this betrayal?" 

"Youngmin hyunggggg! I'm just helping him to relax, don't be jealous." Donghyun winked at Youngminie hyung. 

Dongpaca shippers stay winning.

"Woong-ah! Do well later, okay? Let's debut together!" He tapped my shoulders. 

I know he'll be one of the best leader in this KPOP generation. 

"Thank you hyung!" 

"Hyung hyung hyung! Woojin hyung said let's practice for the last time." Daehwi said while running towards us.

"Woojin is really hardworking when it comes to things like this." I looked at Youngmin hyung's expression, he looks so proud. 

"Anyway, what are you doing infront of our apartment yesterday?" 

Huh? He saw us! 

"Or is it our manager? Hmm. Nevermind."

We entered the practice room and I saw Woojin glaring us. 

Is he jealo— 

"Three minutes late." Oh. 

Woong, wake up. What the hell are you thinking?!?! 

———

< w o o j i n >

Today is the day. We worked really hard to perfect Hollywood so I am pretty confident that we will receive good feedbacks from CEO Rhymer, I am sure that he'll let Woong hyung debut with us too. 

"Three minutes late." I said while glaring at them. 

"Sorry." Woong hyung said without looking at me. 

He looks really tired and stressed. 

"So, practice?" Daehwi asked. 

"Let's just rest. We might ruin our performance later if we are too tired." 

"Wow, sudden change of mind hyung?" 

Daehwi, shut up or else I'll spill everything about you and your small head boyfriend. 

"We only have twenty minutes so yeah, let's just take a rest."

"I hope we can debut with you hyung." Daehwi said out of nowhere. 

"I know you since I was 14. You took care of me during my trainee days at JYP, you never failed to comfort me whenever JYP yells at me. It will be better if you'll debut with us because you really deserve to stand on stage, perform with our respective sunbaenims, sing for our fans. You deserve it all hyung. Please do well later." 

Woong hyung stood up to hug Daehwi, it's very obvious that he's trying hard not to cry. He's really soft when it comes to Daehwi. 

"Thank you, Hwi. Of course, I will do well later. Let's debut together!" 

"LET'S DEBUT TOGETHER!" 

"Be ready guys, CEO Rhymer is on his way here." BNM staffs informed us. 

"Hi kids." 

Wow, on the way? 

"Goodmorning sir!" We all said in unison 

"Did you prepare well?" CEO Rhymer asked us, oh he's smiling.

"YES!" 

"Okay, let's see your performance first." 

I looked at Woong hyung, he looks very very very nervous. 

"1,2,3... Go." 

"Welcome to my Hollywood" 

"Who am I? Who am I?"

"I'mma let you know, I'mma let you know hoo!" 

Please, let him debut with us. 

"Han beon ppajimyeon neo heeo naol su eopseol geol!" 

Woong hyung really suits this line.

The performance has ended and CEO Rhymer became very serious. He's not smiling anymore. 

"Dul, set" Youngmin said while running out of breathe

"THANK YOU!"

We stayed quiet. We are all just waiting for CEO Rhymer's comments. 

"W-woongie hyung— your lower nose is— bleeding" Daehwi whispered. I heard him because I was just standing next to Woong hyung

"Blood? Wipe the blood." CEO Rhymer sounds worried but still managing to sound cold. 

The staffs gave me the box of tissues so I immediately wiped Woong hyung's nose. 

"Does it hurt?" I asked while wiping the blood under his nose. 

"I'm bleeding now, but I didn't feel any pain." He said seriously. 

What?

"Woong-ah. Are you okay?"

"Yes." 

"Donghyun, do you have something to say?" 

"In my own perspective, the four of us is still lacking. So while practicing, Woong hyng seemed to be filling it up properly."

Everyone nooded. 

"Okay, hmmm. Youngminie?" 

CEO Rhymer please just debut him already. 

"Woongie hyung followed us well." 

"He probably never do many recordings before but he followed the directing nicely." Daehwi added. 

We nodded again. 

"Woojin??" 

"He deserves to be an idol." I answered shortly. 

"Hmm.. Okay... " 

A minute of silence. 

"Let's do this... with five members"

THANK GOD.


	5. spicy braised chicken

"Ah, this is bad. This is bad." 

I let out a deep sigh again, aaaaah I'm doomed. 

I am usually confident in cooking Spicy Braised Chicken but why I am not doing well today? I'm planning to cook my favorite recipe as a present for them because they chose me to debut with them. 

It's already 10:38 AM, the other members will come here before 12. Ah this is really bad. 

I gave up. I really need someone to help me. I dialed Donghyun's number because he's the one I can only trust when it comes to cooking. Well, Woojin is good at cooking to but uhh, nevermind. 

"Yes, hyung? Why?" 

"Help meeee, Dongdongie please help meeee" I begged through the phone. 

"Did something happen?" He worriedly asked. 

"I messed up my favorite recipe. Please help me to clean this up." 

"Ooooh, you're cooking? Okay okay. I'm on my way. Give me 10 minutes hyuuung. Bye~" 

As expected, Kim Donghyun! 

"Thank youuu Dongie! See yooou!" 

What a relief. It's really good to have Donghyun as a friend, he's really reliable. Youngmin hyung is very lucky to have him— oof. 

"How will I explain this to Dongie? Ah shit. Is this even edible?" 

"The only edible in this dish is the potatoes." I sighed again for the fifth time. This is very frustrating.

"Hyuuuuung! I'm here." 

Thank God!

"Dongdongiiieeee!" 

He's trying hard not to laugh after he saw the mess I made in our kitchen. 

Yes, OUR kitchen. I'm moving in today in their apartment! Yaaaaay finally. 

"Hyung, what did you do? I thought this is your favorite recipe?" He's lowkey teasing me. 

"My brain isn't functioning well today, shut up and just help me to clean." 

Sigh. 

"Dongdongie, should I just order pizza?" I added. 

"No, let's just eat that. It smells edible, don't worry." He bursted out laughing. 

"Smell? Should we eat it while wearing blindfolds?" I asked while pouting. Damn this spicy braised chicken. 

"Let me taste first — oh hyung, it's good tho? Just... just don't look at it." 

I wanna punch him :((

 

— — —

< w o o j i n >

 

"We're finally home." Daehwi said as soon as we stepped out of our van. 

My body aches. I'm really hungry and sleepy. 

"Where's Donghyun hyung and Woong hyung?" Daehwi asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. 

"They didn't message me— HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT" 

I'm really not in the mood to laugh but I really love it when I see Youngmin hyung cussing. 

"YAH JEON WOONG! KIM DONGHYUN!"

Huh? They're already here? They're close? Since when? 

He knows that I can cook well, why did he call Donghyun hyung instead of me? 

Wake up, Woojin. 

"CONGRATULATIONS ON OUR DEBUT!" 

They popped a party popper, the reason why Youngmin hyung was startled. 

"Come here, Woongie hyung cooked something for us." 

Oh my god. N-no thanks. 

"Oh really? We're really hungry! Woojin hyung can't even talk properly because he's too hungry." 

Woong hyung looked at me and smiled awkwardly. 

Cute. 

"Come ooon! Let's eat." Daehwi said excitedly. 

"Thank you so much, Woongie!" Youngmin hyung. 

"What about me? I helped him to prepare too." Donghyun hyung whined.

"Shut up, you ditched us."

"Oh, right." 

As usual, I'm sitting next to him again. 

"Thank you for this meal!" We all said in unison. 

Wish us goodluck. 

"Ah, hyung." Daehwi, are you still okay? 

"What, does it taste delicious?" Woong hyung asked. Wow, the confidence. 

I started eating too, and I swear... We should keep away Woong hyung in our kitchen as much as possible. 

"Yeah, it tastes like... chicken... hahaha spicy chicken." Daehwi said awkwardly. 

I wanna laugh because of his reaction but I might offend Woong hyung.

"Woojin-ah?" 

Eh?

He instructed me to come closer to him. 

"How does it taste?" He whispered. 

"Good." I answered coldly. 

In our almost two years together. He used to cook me that dish too, he's been cooking that one dish for almost a decade but why isn't he improving? 

"You used to love it tho" 

WHAT? THE? FUCK? 

WHY IS HE WINKING? 

HE FUCKING WINKED AT ME. 

WHAT WAS THAT FOR???? 

I literally choked — oh my god i can't breathe properly 

"Donghyun hyung, get him a glass of water. He's dying! Woojin hyung is dying" Shut up Daehwi.

"Oh my god, Woojin-ah are you okay?" Woong hyung asked, this is your fault!

"Woojin, are you still breathing?" Youngmin hyung asked while laughing his ass out loud. 

"Woojin stop being a panicked gay challenge, FAILED!" Daehwi said while trying not to laugh. 

What did I do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment? Ugh. Wanna One hyungs, please save me.


	6. hate

Today is our rest day. 

I'm just gonna stay here in our home, my body really aches right now. Maybe I'll just videocall my mother and sister later. 

Shoot. It's already 11AM. 

I'm hungry, but I'm too lazy to cook. I'm pretty sure Donghyun hyung and Youngmin isn't home. 

👀

Should I sleep again? But I'm really hungry. 

I'll just order some kimchi fried rice- 

"OUCH!"

I immediately got up after hearing a loud noise from our kitchen. Damn it, I literally forgot I'm living with my ex- I mean Woong hyung. 

"Hyung! Are you okay?" I asked, well almost 'yelled', worriedly 

"I'm fine. It's just a cut, you know... But it's really fine. I swear." Woong hyung smiled sweetly at me again

"Why are you so clumsy?" I muttered. 

"I didn't mean to slice my own finger. It's not my fau-" 

"IT IS YOUR FAULT, BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Woojin-ah, I'm still your hyung. It's not right... to yell at m-" His voice is shaking. 

"Then act like one. Stop being childish, HYUNG." 

What the fuck Park Woojin. 

I really didn't mean to yell at him, I didn't mean to call him stupid. 

But why am I being harsh on him? He did nothing wrong. 

"Do you hate me that much?" His voice is still shaky. 

No, I don't hate you. I will never hate you. 

"Why would I hate you? We just met two weeks ago."


	7. woojin's pov ( part i )

< w o o j i n >

 

[day before their rest day]

"Park Woojin, in my office. Now." 

This was the first thing I saw the moment I woke up.

Office? Now? Who the fuck sent this---- Oh CEO Rhymer texted me.

HOLY SHIT?!!?!?!? CEO. RHYMER. TEXTED. ME

"LEE DAEHWIIII! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" 

"What the? Hyung. STOP BANGING MY DOOR!" Daehwi complained. 

Wow, that sounds so dirty but nevermind.

"Did CEO Rhymer text you?" 

"No, why would he? He only text our sunbaes and hoobaes if they are in trouble." He answered calmly. 

This is the reason why I'm anxious right now.

Am I in trouble? 

"Hyung, don't tell me...."

"Yes, Hwi. He texted me. He wants to meet me in his office, NOW."

"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" 

"Don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry, I'll just update you."

I took a shower for almost 10 minutes. Good thing our driver is here because I don't want to commute.

 

————

"Good morning, sir."

Inhale, Exhale. Woojin, stop showing him that you're nervous.

"Sit down, Woojin." He looks serious. He's not smiling like he usually does.

Is he going to terminate my contract? Fuck. 

"Woojin-ah, I want you to be honest." 

Gulp.

I knew it. I'm in trouble. 

"What's between you and Jeon Woong?"

Holy fuck?

"S...sir." 

What the hell, Woojin. Man up. 

"Do I need to repeat my question? Woojin-ah. Just answer me honestly."

Please let me catch my breathe first. 

"Okay, I'll show you something."

I almost drop my jaw because of the photos he gave me. 

It was us.

"So, would you mind explaining this to me?"  
"That was four years ago, sir." I answered calmly.

"So you and Woong dated before?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." I bowed my head.

"Why.... did not you tell me?" He asked.

"I thought it wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry."

"Not a big deal? Woojin! Are you kidding me?! What if your fans knew about this? What are we going to do if this issue reached medias and netizens?!" He started yelling at me. 

I want to cry because of frustration but I can't show him I am weak.

I want to defend myself but I know he will not hear me.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"The only way to save you from this shit is to terminate Woong's contract."

What?

Hell, no.

 

HELL NO


	8. woojin's pov ( part ii )

"The only way to save you from this shit is to terminate Woong's contract."

"Sir, we just debuted two weeks ago!"

I know it's rude to yell at him because he's our CEO but I can't help it. 

Being an idol is Woong's dream since he was a kid, and now CEO Rhymer is taking his dream away just because of our past. It's not fucking fair.

"This issue will affect you in the future!" 

"Sir, please. I'll do anything you want. Just don't touch Woong hyung." I begged him.

"So you want me to terminate your contract instead of his?" CEO Rhymer asked annoyingly.

I don't care anymore. 

"Woojin, are you not taking this seriously? You're willing to ruin your dream you already built just because of a man." 

You don't understand. 

Being a KPOP idol is hard as fuck. Our company president is not treating us like a human, they want us to do this and that for the sake of their company's reputation but they do not care about our feelings. They expect us to be perfect, they do not want us to show our true selves. If we got into trouble, they will choose to play safe than to protect their artists. They only think about money. 

This system is so fucked up.

I started crying because I really can't handle my emotions anymore.

I will not let Woong hyung get hurt again because of me. 

I gave him a lot of problems before and now, I'm doing it again. I'm such an asshole.

"Sir, please give us another chance." 

Anything. I will do anything.

"Date Park Jihoon."

Fuck.


	9. soft chamhwi moment

"How can you disrespect your hyung?" 

Youngmin hyung is scolding me seriously right now because of what I did to Woong hyung.

If you guys only knew the reason why I had to hurt Woong hyung.

Sigh.

"Youngmin hyung is right. Woojin-ah, why are you being like this?"

Ugh, Dongpaca.

I just shrugged my shoulder at them. I don't want to talk right now. 

"Maybe he has reasons." 

Oh? Lee Daehwi? Lee Daehwi is defending me? 

"I don't care about his reasons, Hwi." Youngmin hyung, please :((( 

I am doing this for the sake of our group.

"Look at him, he's ignoring us and he's not even apologising to Woong hyung. Woojin-ah, are you even listening?" 

Donghyun hyung is really scary when he's angry.

"I'll apologize later." I said coldly.

"Damn it, Park Woojin." Youngminie hyung... 

Not gonna lie, I am really scared right now.

Donghyun hyug is glaring at me like he's peeling off my skin and Youngmin hyung is now cussing because of me.  I'm such a trash :((

I only cause trouble. Fuck my life.

"I'll talk to him, hyungs. Please stop fighting." Daehwi is now at the verge of crying. 

He acts like he's tough all the time but he's really soft when it comes to things like this. 

Daehwi is still a baby after all.

I went inside my room because the tenstion is really too much to handle. I can't even tell them what's going on between me and CEO Rhymer because I don't want them to worry, and knowing them, they might kneel down to CEO Rhymer just to protect us and our group.

I don't want them to get involve.

"Hyung... Please, let's talk." I heard Daehwi from the outside of my room.

I can't resist Daehwi, ya know.

He's annoying me all the time but I really love this kid. He's like my little brother and I will do everything to protect him. 

Tho I am the cause of his stress right now.

"Come in."

"I know you had reasons, hyung."

You literally know everything, Hwi.

That's why I can't hide things when I'm talking to him. 

"Am I stressing you out, Lee Daehwi?" 

"Yes, so please explain everything to me." 

But I don't want you to get involve. 

"I don't want you to suffer alone. Hyung, did you really yell at Woong hyung just because you're pissed of his clumsiness or there's something more?" Daehwi is speaking carefully. I know he is choosing his words wisely.

"Woong and I are..."

"Ex lovers? I know." 

I knew it.

"I caught you holding each others hands last last laaaast year. Not once but thrice." 

Oh??? 

"That's why I'm worried when Donghyun hyung suggested Woong hyung to become our last member. But you seem fine about it."

"I didn't contact him for years, Hwi. They gave us many free time, they even gave us a handphone to contact our family and friends during Produce101. But I did not send a single message to him because I'm scared that I'll miss him too much. You know me, I get distracted easily. I might withdraw from the show just to be with him." 

Tears are falling from my eyes. 

"Can you imagine the pain you gave him during that time, hyung?" He asked seriously.

"I think about it all the time." 

"And sorry to say this hyung but you made a huge mistake when you denied that you know him."

"If I told Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung that he's my ex, do you think that they'll still recruit Woong hyung to be our final member? This is the opportunity for Woong hyung to debut. I can't let that go away just because we had a past relationship." 

Uuuuugggh. My head is starting to ache.

"Point taken."

See? I can be smart at times, ya know.

"So why did you yell at him this morning?" Sigh.

"I want him to hate me so that we will stop talking to me." 

"Why?"

"CEO Rhymer already knew." Daaamn.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY? WHEN?" 

I covered my ears because of Hwi's high pitched scream.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. My mind went blank the moment I stepped inside his office so I didn't get the chance to explain myself." I facepalmed. 

"So what did he say? Is he going to terminate Woong's contract?" 

What kind of sorcery is this, Lee Daehwi?!!

"Yeah. But I begged him not to." 

"And he said yes? That's impossible. I know he offered another deal with you. What is it?" Wow, Daehwi's nagging skill is worst than Dongpaca's.

"Lee Daehwi, how do you know everything?" 

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IS IT!!!!!"

"Well, uhhh. I should date Jihoonie." I'm trying to sound calm as possible. 

Park Jihoon is my best friend since the day we performed Get Ugly together in Produce101. We are known as "Pink Sausage" because of our matching pink sweatshirts when we are playing around with Ong hyung. 

Many of our fans ship us and we are okay about it. We even read 2PARK smuts au together. We're cool, aren't we? 

Dating Jihoonie is a good deal but I don't want him to get involve in this mess. He's busy building his solo career and I don't want to disturb him. 

"So you'll drag Jihoon hyung into this?" Daehwi asked.

"That's the only option I have to prevent harming Woong hyung's career." 

"So you'll harm Jihoon's hyung career instead?" What

"No, Daehwi! I'm still finding a way to solve this without dragging anyone." 

Daaaang! My head is going to explode.

"I'm sure CEO Rhymer already planned this. He's just using your past to manipulate you." 

Wait....

Wow....

Daehwi is really a smart kid. 

"What do you mean?"

"Maroo helped CEO Rhymer to build this entertainment way back then. But BNM grew bigger than Maroo so maybe they want to use you and Jihoon hyung to create an issue that will rise Maroo's name." 

I'm really speechless right now. 

Too much information.


	10. article // bunssodan's vlive

< w o o n g >

"PARK WOOJIN! MIND EXPLAINING THIS TO US??!?!?!?!?" 

I woke up as soon as I heard Donghyun hyung's very very very loud voice.

Oh no. He is really mad right now.

HE MIGHT PUNCH ME IN THE FACE ANYTIME.

"H-hyung... Wait." 

I stretched out my body first before facing him.

"The fuck Woojin, your morning breathe stinks."

I just frowned at him.

"So what are you yelling about, my dearest Dongdong hyung?" I tried to show him my aegyeo but... it didn't work out. He's still pissed. 

"WHERE THE HECK IS PARK WOOJIN??!!?!?!?!" 

Oh great, the nagging duos are here again. 

"Explain this to us!!!" 

LET ME BREATHE THE MORNING AIR FIRST!!!!! 

"Park Woojin of AB6IX and Actor Park Jihoon are dating! Brand New Music Entertainment and Maroo Entertainment already confirmed the news this morning?!??!?!!!" 

Oh.

oH.

OH WHAT!??!?!?!?!

THEY RELEASED AN ARTICLE WITHOUT INFORMING ME??!!?! IS THIS HOW MEDIAPLAY WORKS???

Damn it, Brand New Music.

\-----

< w o o n g >

"Park Woojin of AB6IX and Actor Park Jihoon is now confirmed to be dating."

"Dispatch released few photos of 2PARK/Bunssodan being clingy to each other since the promotion of the very successful project group, Wanna One."

"Brand New Music Entertainment and Maroo Entertainment already confirmed the dating rumors of Park Woojin and Park Jihoon."

Wow. I thought things are doing well already.

"Woong hyung, are you busy?" 

I almost cursed out loud when I heard Donghyun's voice outside my room.

"No, come in."

He smiled sweetly at me, but I know there is somthing bothering him.

"How are you, hyung?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"I just came here to apologise on behalf of that idiot Woojinnie." 

I just nodded at him, I don't know what to answer him. Should I say "it's okay" or just ignore--- i really don't know.

"Woojin is very stressed right now."

Why are you telling that to me? I'm not in the mood to talk about it.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. I saw him spacing out awhile ago." 

"I saw him reading hate comments too, that's why I'm worried." Donghyun looks like he doesn't care about everything--- well Youngminie hyung is an exception-- but he really does. He pretends to be a cool guy but he's the most thoughtful in our group.

"But Dongdongie, what do you think about the articles? Is it real?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I... I honestly don't know. Woojinie didn't mention anything to me."

"I see..." 

I really want to ask him more about Woojin but I don't want him to get the wrong idea... I mean, it's normal to ask since I am now part of their group but still... Ugh. 

I'll just shut up to play safe.

"But I think Jihoon really likes Woojin. When Wanna One disbanded, Jihoon is always spending the night here because he said that he can't sleep without Woojin by his side. They're roomates after all." Donghyun said. 

Wow. Roomates?

"And Woojin really loves to cuddle Jihoon. I remember Daehwi being disgusted because they fell asleep in his room while watching movies so in the end, Daehwi slept in the sofa. He didn't talk to Woojin and Jihoon for almost three days so they brought Jinyoung here as their peace offering."

Sigh.

Maybe they are really dating for real.

"Oh anyway. Woojin said he's not coming home tonight." 

Huh?

"Why?"

"He's staying at Jihoon's condo." 

"Oh, why?" I tried to sound like I'm not interested at all.

"They will do vlive later." 

Vlive? Why? Is that really necessary just to prove that they are real?

"I hope antis won't attack their live later." Donghyun muttered.

\----

Woojin : It's been a long time.  
Jihoon : Right, right.  
Woojin : The PINK SAUSAGE is back.   
Woojin : Are you having fun, everyone?   
Jihoon : Eeeeekkk.  
Woojin : Why do you keep making that noise?

Wow, Jihoonie really have a lots of aegyeo in his body.

I can't relate.

Woojin : I love you, Jihoon.  
Jihoon : I love you, Woojin.

 

Wow, okay. That was---- They started laughing out loud.

Woojin's laugh really sounds like a dying malnourished whale, so annoying.

Woojin : I just read the comment!!  
Jihoon : Ah!!!   
Woojin : I just read the comment! Why did you say you love me back?

They are still laughing. 

I hope Woojin chokes on his own breathe.

Woojin : That was embarassing. Oh my god.

He started fanning himself, is he blushing? IS HE BLUSHING? 

Why am I even watching their live? They are just being clingy to each other. 

What an eyesore.


	11. cuddles

<  w o o j i n >

"Hi babe."

I almost spit my water on Jihoon's face. What the? BABE? YOU KIDDING ME?

"Wanna get slapped?" 

"Ya, be good to me. I am letting you to use my name to cover up your mess." Jihoon said while rolling his damn eyes.

"But admit it, you really like us being like this." I winked.

"Why the fuck are you winking? You are not allowed to do my thing!" He's already twenty years old  but why is he always whining like a baby?

"YOU DO NOT OWN WINKING, PARK JIHOON." 

What I even doing here in his condo? 

"Are you not going home?" Jihoon asked, pouting.

"Stop pouting, you look like Max." 

He glared at me like he's gonna murder me anytime, oh no. 

"Hey I was just joking!" I poked his arms but he's still glaring at me.

"Just go home if you're just gonna annoy me." He said then he turned his back on me.

Sigh. Park Jihoon being Park Jihoon again. Good thing I really know his weakness.

"Babe, you wanna cuddle?" 

I saw his ear turned into red. I tried not to grin, oh my god you're so cute park jihoon. 

I moved closer to him then cuddled him like a teddy bear. He is really squishy and warm. 

"So you're not going home?" 

"I will let you sleep first. I can call our driver anytime so don't worry." 

"Can you just stay here, Woojin?" He whisperred.

"I already slept here yesterday, the hyungs are waiting for me." 

"Your CEO told you to just stick with me though." Knowing Jihoon, he really wants me to stay.

"Yeah, but I need to sleep in our place too." 

"Woojin..." He faced me.

"Hmm?" 

"Can you please just stay and cuddle me all night?" 

Park Jihoon, sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hoonie. But promise I won't leave until you fall asleep." 

"Okay." 

I remember how hard I cried when we spent our last night in our room before Wanna One's last concert. 

I just burried my face on his nape while murmuring some songs to help him fall asleep. 

I know Jihoon is fine to be part of this mediaplay that was created by our own companies but I am still bothered.

I feel like I'm dragging him to my messed up life.

I feel like I'm digging his own grave.

What if medias and knetz find out that we are not really dating, that I am just using Jihoon to cover up my past? It will be too risky for him too.

But heck, I am doing this for Woong hyung. 

Am I being selfish again? Am I being jerk?

20 minutes has passed, Jihoon is already snoring gently. 

I just stared at his face and I started tearing up again.

"I'm really sorry, Jihoonie. I'm sorry." I muttered.

I carefully removed my arm on his waist. 

"Goodnight, Jihoon-ah."


	12. dongpaca

< y o u n g m i n >

"Hyung, are you busy?" 

"Jesus. How many times should I remind you that you should knock first before you enter my room, Donghyun-ah?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"So, are you busy? Or should I just ask Woong hyung to accompany me instead?" He clearly ignored what I just said. 

"Where are you going? You bored?" I asked

"Yeah, I am craving for McDonald's. Come with me. Pleeeeaaase hyung? Hyuuuung? Hyuuuuung~~"

This is what I get for spoiling him too much, he really knows that I can't resist him especially when he's being like this.

Cute.

"Fine."

\---

"Two crispy chicken fillet, upgraded to mcfloat and two large fries~" He said while smiling really really really wide.

"What about you, hyung?" 

"Huh? I thought you already ordered for the two of us?" 

"No, this is all mine!" He said, sticking out his tounge, he's teasing me like an eight year old kid.

"I'll just copy his order too, miss. Thank you" 

I just stared at Donghyun, waiting for him to pay for our bills.

But he just stared back at me, trying his best not to laugh.

I get it. 

He wants me to pay for our food. 

Kim Donghyun, you spoiled bitch.

They gave us a waiting number so we started looking for a vacant table because they said it will take 20 or 30 minutes to serve our orders.

"Here, hyung." 

I don't know if this is coincidence but thank God because most of the costumers here in our spot are senior citizens, there are few girls too but they are not bothering us so I feel really safe right now. 

"It's been a while since we went out like this." Donghyun said, sipping his water.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" 

"Just the two of us." 

He flashed his sweetest smile.

The only smile that can make my heart beat faster. 

"Did you miss us hanging out like this?" I asked while grinning.

"Of course. You always pay when it's just the two of us. But when we're with the other members, we always play games and the loser is the one who'll pay. You know that I sucks at playing Woojin's game, right?" He pouted. 

You cute little duckie.

"Yeah, you really sucks."

Our order came faster than we expected. He started filling his plate with a gravy. 

"I have something to confess, hyung."

I almost choked at my mcfloat. For fuck's sake Donghyun.

"What is it?" 

"There's a guy I really like for almost three years." 

Oh.

Three years?

My heart started beating fast again, as if there's a thousands of horse inside of it.

We met four years ago..

Is it okay to assume that he's pertaining to me?

I am always by his side during our trainee days, produce 101 hardships and promoting our duo sub unit, MXM.

We are always sticking to each other like a glue for the past four years.

I am sure he is pertaining to me.

"Hmm. You should confess to him when we get our first win. That will be memorable." I said confidently.

It will be really memorable for the both of us, Donghyunnie.

"First win? That's a good idea hyung. But I am not sure if he likes me back though." He pouted again for the second time.

"Why?"

"He acts like he always care about me all the time but it doesn't mean that he also likes me back. It's just his attitude."

"Just confess. I assure you nothing will change if he really treasure you."

I am willing to take the risk. I hope you are willing too.

"Thank you hyung! Let's finish this, it's getting late."


	13. drunk pwj

< w o o n g >

 

"Woojin hyung said he'll come home late tonight so let's eat without him." 

 

He's not eating with us, again.

 

"Again?" Youngmin hyung said

 

Exactly my thoughts, hyung.

 

"Yeah, he's with Jihoon hyung." 

 

Not surprised.

 

"Let's just order something because Donghyun is not feeling well, he can't cook tonight." 

 

"Woong hyung can cook, though." Daehwi said playfully

 

Leave my spicy braised chicken alone :(((

 

"For God's sake, Lee Daehwi." 

 

\-----

 

"WILL IS TOUCHING HIS NAPE AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK. LET THE POOR CHILD LIVE"

I covered my ears when Daehwi literally scream at his PC. Donghyun and Youngmin hyung are already immune of Daehwi's high pitched screams. When will I?

It's already 2AM and we are here at Daehwi's room, watching Stranger Things S3 on Netflix.

This is Woojin's favorite series but we're watching this without him. Well, I know he already watched this with his boyfriend, Jihoon. Hmm.

 

"KEEP THE DOOR OPEN, THREE INCHES HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD I LOVE MY DADDY HOPPER--- Oh! Someone is ringing the doorbell."

"I'll get it." I said.

 

I almost choke on air when I saw unconscious Woojin clinging unto Jihoon.

 

"I'm sorry for bringing him home late, Woongie hyung." Jihoon said while smiling shyly.

 

"Oh my God, is he drunk?" I asked.

 

Jihoon just nodded.

 

We have schedule for tomorrow and he had the audacity to get drunk tonight?!?!

 

"I'll take care of him, you can now go home Jihoonie. It's late." I said.

 

"Are you sure, Woongie hyung? I'm really sorry." 

 

I smiled at him, assuring that it's okay. 

 

Youngmin hyung saw us so he took Woojin inside his room while I waited for Jihoon to enter his car.

 

"Goddamn it, Woojin. Why are you always causing troubles nowadays?"

 

"Hyundhhdjsorhshysyry" He murmured.

 

He's obviously drunk.

 

"What?" 

 

"Jihoon... go???" 

 

Oh

 

"Yeah, he already left." Donghyun replied.

 

"Woo..." 

 

Woo? Woong? Me?

 

"Woo...jin is hungry." 

 

Oh.

I want to stab 8 slices of pizzas on his mouth, damn.


	14. drunk pwj ii

"I'll take care of him." 

 

I voluntarily said to the members

 

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Donghyun asked.

 

"Let's just trust Woong hyung on this one, okay?" Daehwi said

 

"Okay. Just call us if you need something." Youngmin hyung 

 

 

\---

 

"Hey, wake up." 

 

I slapped his face gently. The heck Wooj, your face looks really bloated right now. We have a photo shoot tomorrow for god's sake!

 

"Why are you undressing me? Are you my boyfriend?" Woojin said while looking at me as if he's accusing me that I am harassing his body.

 

I frowned.

 

"You stinks, Wooj. Wake up and change your clothes" 

 

Patience, Woong.

 

"Can I borrow your clothes, Hoonie? I didn't bring extra shirt today, hiks." 

 

Patience, Woong (2)

 

"Sure. Here." 

 

I threw his shirt direct into his face, I hope you choke. 

 

"Wooow, I thought you're going to lend me pink shirts." 

 

How many bottles did he drink? He isn't even aware of what he's doing right now.

 

He looks like an idiot kid struggling to wear his shirt. Damn it.

 

"I'll help you."

 

I moved closer into him but he suddenly hugged my waist.

 

What in the world---

 

"Woong hyung?" 

 

His brain is back, yay congrats for finally recognizing me.

 

"Your scent is familiar." He started to sniff me.. like a dog

 

"You smell like my ex." 

 

He's drunk, right?

 

"Oh, you have ex? What's her name?" I asked, pretending that I don't know anything.

 

"You mean, HIS name? I'm gay, you stupid rat." 

 

PATIENCE, WOONG (3)

I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

 

"So what's his name?" 

 

"Woong. Jeon Woong."

 

I smiled.

 

I miss him so much.

 

"I thought it was Park Jihoon."

 

"He's my present." 

 

Not gonna lie.

It hurts like a bitch.

 

"You love him?" Why am I hurting myself by asking him questions? Stupid Woong.

 

"Yes, he's my bestfriend."

 

What?

 

"I thought he's your boyfriend?" 

 

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Why?" 

 

Face palm. This is the reason why I hate talking to drunk people. They are very confusing and hella annoying.

 

"How about Jeon Woong? Do you love Jeon Woong?" 

 

I bravely asked.

 

"Always." 

 

Huh

 

What

 

His grip into my waist became more tight. Ah right, he's still holding my waist.

 

"Can I kiss you, hyung?" 

 

Good thing his hands are supporting my body right now.

 

"You're drunk, Park Woojin." 

 

He just smiled.

 

"I miss you, Woo." 

 

He pulled me closer to him and he immediately closed the gap between our lips.

 

It was a soft and gentle kiss.

 

"What the hell, Woojin?" 

 

"Goodnight, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST AU!! I just love Woong and Woojin so much :((( Please support this au and support AB6IX too! 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO DM ME IN MY TWITTER @chamuwu / @abnewmu6ix.


End file.
